Crazy Stalker Huh?
by junmyeonnieeebaby
Summary: Dua gadis bersahabat sejak masih dalam kandungan mendapati diri mereka jatuh pada pesona dua sosok namja yang nyatanya bersaudara. Karena tak berani mengatakan secara langsung, Kim Junmyeon dan Byun Baekhyun duo sahabat itu hanya bisa mengagumi kedua namja itu dari jauh. Mereka akan melakukan segala cara agar dapat melihat dua orang yang di kaguminya itu. a Krisho/Chanbaek story


**Crazy Stalker**

Tittle : Crazy Stalker

Author : JunMaWu

Genre : Friendship, romance

Cast : Kim Junmyeon, Byun Baekhyun, Wu Yi Fan, Wu Chan Lie

Rate : T

Pairing : KrisHo, little bit ChanBaek

Warning ! GS, Typo bertebaran

Summary : Dua gadis bersahabat sejak masih dalam kandungan mendapati diri mereka jatuh pada pesona dua sosok namja yang nyatanya bersaudara. Karena tak berani mengatakan secara langsung, Kim Junmyeon dan Byun Baekhyun duo sahabat itu hanya bisa mengagumi kedua namja itu dari jauh. Mereka akan melakukan segala cara agar dapat melihat dua orang yang di kaguminya itu.

Selamat Membaca

~~CRAZY STALKER~~

"Namanya Wu Yi Fan, Chinese Canadian, seorang kapten basket di SM Senior High School dan sama seperti kita dia di tingkatan terakhir juga tahun ini, tanggal lahir 11 November, Yeah dia sebaya dengan kita, Oh yah dia itu anak pemilik Butik di dekat halte bus dekat sekolah ituloh dan info paling pentingnya dia jombloooo~~~~" ucap Baekhun dengan semangat 45 jangan lupakan senyuman yang sudah terkembang di wajahnya.

"Huft,, dari mana kau tau itu semua? Lengkap sekaliii" terdengar sedikit nada kecemburuan pada jawaban gadis di hadapan Baekhyun itu, ah ya benar itu Junmyeon.

"Hehe, sumber infonya? Ahh itu tidak penting! Tpi jangan cemberut begitu Junmyeon-aah~~ aku tidak akan menikungmu dari belakang karenaa…" Baekhyun menghentikan ucapannya sejenak.

"Karena apa? Karena kau akan menikungku dari samping? Huft dasar sahabat yang tidak berperi kesahabatan/?/" Junmyeon masih merengut, sedikit kesal di buat penasaran dengan kalimat Baekhyun yang menggantung itu.

"aniyaa! Bukan begitu.. hehe,, karena setelah aku menelisik lebih dalam ke kehidupannya, ternyata Wu Yi Fan itu punya seorang namdongsaeng~~" lanjut Baekhyun

"Terus kenapa jika dia punya seorang Namdongsaeng BYUN BAEKHYUN?" balas Junmyeon tidak sabaran dengan ucapan yang Baekhyun katakan yang menurutnya semakin tidak jelas.

"Hey, kau hanya belum melihat adiknya saja,, adiknya itu lebih keren. Seorang Kingka yang berbakat di sekolahnya. Gitaris dan rapper dalam band sekolah yang tahun lalu mengalahkan band sekolah kitaaaa. Keren 'kan? Aku baru hanya melihat fotonya saja sih, tapi aku yakin aslinya pasti lebih keren lagiiii"

"Benarkah? Dari mana kau dapatkan fotonya? Apakah kau mendapat foto Wu Yi Fan jugaa? Hey jangan pelit, sesama sahabat kau harus berbagi" cerocos Junmyeon tampak lebih semangat.

"Ah, kalau Wu Yi Fan aku belum punya fotonya sih.. tapi itu masalah gampang. Yang terpenting sekarang mari kita bermitra untuk mendapatkan mereka. Kau dengan Wu Yi Fan dan aku dengan Wu Chan Lie adiknya itu" Baekhyun menyodorkan tangan kanannya yang lansung disambut dengan tangan milik Junmyeon sambil mengangguk.

Dan dengan itu, kekonyolan mereka akan bermula. Tapi sebelum melihat lebih lanjut kekonyolan mereka, saya akan menjelaskan dari mana semuanya bermula.

#######

**Flash Back On**

Siang itu, Junmyeon dan Baekhyun berjalan kaki pulang ke rumah Junmyeon. Ah rumahnya agak jauh sih dari sekolah mereka tapi masih bisa di jangkau dengan berjalan kaki. Dan tanpa sengaja Junmyeon melihat seorang namja dengan tinggi di atas rata-rata men-drabble bola di lapangan dekat persimpangan jalan. Tanpa sadar Junmyeon memperhatikan sosok misterius baginya itu, mengabaikan Baekhyun yang mengoceh panjang lebar yang berjalan di sampingnya.

Di saat ia dan Baekhyun telah mencapai tepat didepan Lapangan tersebut, Junmyeon hanya bisa tercekat melihat namja yang sedari tadi diperhatikannya. Rambut pendek yang basah oleh keringat, butiran-butiran keringat mengalir dari pelipis hingga lehernya. Wajahnya yang serius menatap langsung bola basket. Pemandangan itu sanggup membuat hati Junmyeon menghangat membuat debaran halus pada sesuatu yang tersembunyi di dalam rongga dada bagian kirinya. Langkah kakinya menjauh tapi bayangan sosok misterius tadi masih berkelebat bermain-main dalam pikirannya.

"Yak! Kim Jun Myeon apa kau mendengarku? Hey apa kau melamun sedari tadi?" Suara dari Baekhyun sentak menyadarkannya.

"ah,, ap.. apa yang k..k..kau katakan memangnya..?" ucap Junmyeon setelah sadar.

"Aishh,, kau benar-benar.. jadi aku tadi bicara panjang lebar dengan siapa? Ahh,, menyebalkan.. memangnya apa yang kau lamunkan?" omel Baekhyun.

"Huh,, Baekhyun-ah aku baru saja melihat seorang pangeran tanpa kuda" Ucap Junmyeon dramatis sambil menempelkan kedua kepalan tangannya di dada.

Baekhyun hanya menatap sahabat seperjuangannya itu dengan tatapan heran sambil menempelkan telapak tangannya ke kening Junmyeon.

"keningmu tidak panas,, berarti kau sehat… Apakah aku terlalu keras menjitakmu tadi pagi? Kenapa kau sedikit aneh hari ini?" Baekhyun sedikit khawatir jika sahabatnya ini sedikit terganggu jiwanya.

"aniyooo,, aku sedang tidak apa-apa hari ini. Dan lagi aku masih normal!" rengut Junmyeon tidak terima dirinya dikatakan sakit atau apalah itu semacamnya.

"kau lihat namja yang berjalan tak jauh di depan kita tadi? ah kenapa dia keren sekali?" lanjut Junmyeon masih dalam mode penasaran dengan seseorang yang diam-diam memenuhi pikirannya sekarang.

"ah,, yang mana? Yang di lapangan tadi?" jawab Baekhun dengan nada tidak yakin.

"ya ya benar dia orangnya,, apa kau tau dia siapa?" girang Junmyeon, merasa seperti mendapat secercah harapan.

"memangnya kenapa? Eiiiyyyy apakah kau tertarik padanya? Suit suit orangnya keren jugaaa" goda Baekhyun

"Yak! Itu jatahku.. lagian apa kau tau dia itu siapa?" protes Junmyeon

"hmm,, sepertinya aku tau seseorang yang pasti memiliki informasi tentang dia?" bisik Baekhyun.

"yak! Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku,, yak yak aku masih berbicara denganmuuuu!" Pekik Junmyeon sebal karena bukannya menjawab pertanyaan darinya, Baekhyun malah berjalan mendahuluinya sambil terkikik geli.

*** Flash Back Off ***

Seperti biasanya, duo sahabat itu akan pulang dengan berjalan kaki ke halte bus yang terletak tak jauh dari persimpangan jalan menuju sekolah mereka. Rencananya hari ini mereka berdua akan mampir lagi ke butik yang sejak satu bulan belakangan ini menjadi target tempat utama pen_stalker_an mereka. Yah memang sudah sebulan lebih mereka mengamati bahkan sering kali akan mampir dengan alasan berteduh, ataupun memilih-memilh baju tanpa membeli -_-. Dan berujung dengan kekonyolan mereka.

Duo Wu bersaudara yang menjadi target mereka, siapa lagi kalau bukan Wu Yi Fan dan Wu Chan Lie memang sering nampak ikut serta membantu sang ibu untuk menjaga butik keluarga mereka.

Dan hal itulah yang menjadi alasan utama mereka berdua untuk menjadikan butik itu tempat pertemuan 'secara sepihak' sering dilangsungkan.

Tapi sayang seribu sayang,, memang belum rejeki. Duo Wu bersaudara sepertinya tidak nampak sama sekali. Memang sedikit konyol tapi itulah mereka. Huh padahal mereka telah menyusun rencana baru kali ini. Tapi sayangnya rencana harus di tunda. Jangan heran, tapi mereka benar-benar penuh dengan perencanaan. Beberapa kali mereka sengaja meninggalkan barang seperti buku atau tempat bekal mereka jika ternyata Wu bersaudara itu muncul dan buru-buru melangkah pergi setelah membayar cemilan yang mereka beli baru setelah beberapa saat mereka akan kembali dengan alasan barangnya tertinggal dan sekali lagi.. mereka dapat melihat pujaan hatinya. Lagi.

Entahlah, walaupun hanya dengan melihatnya saja, itu sudah cukup bagi mereka berdua. Sudah menjadi kepuasan tersendiri jika sudah melihat wajahnya. Sangat Nampak jelas dari raut wajah keduanya jika mereka bertemu si duo Wu bersaudara itu, mereka akan saling diam dengan muka yang sama sekali tidak santai (memerah) seperti menahan perasaan yang membuncah di dalam dadanya. Seperti ribuan kupu-kupu menggelitik di dalam perutnya. Dan perasaan seperti itu sangat menyenangkan untuk mereka rasakan.

Mereka benar-benar sudah jatuh dalam pesona Wu's Brother tersebut. Hanya dalam waktu yang bisa dikatakn singkat mereka sudah mendapatkan alamat akun social serta nomor handphone si Wu's Brother itu. Mereka benar-benar stalker yang cukup gila/? Sudah tidak terhitung berapa banyak kegilaan yang mereka lakukan hanya untuk lebih bisa dekat dengan sang pujaan hati.

Seperti minggu lalu, mereka mencoba menelpon Yi Fan hanya untuk mendengar suaranya saja. Mereka hanya menunggu sahutan seseorang di seberang sana menjawab teleponnya,

"Halo? Halo? Ya, siapa ini? Halo?"

Itu Yifan.

Dan suaranya serak, pertanda ia baru saja bangun tidur.

Junmyeon melemparkan tatapan –Ups-apakah-kita-mengganggu-tidur-siang-seseorang?- pada Baekhyun.

Dan Baekhyun hanya membalasnya dengan tatapan penuh arti.

"Halo? Tidak ada suaraaa!"

Itu suara Yifan lagi. Dan sangat jelas terdengar bahwa ia terganggu.

TUTT TUTT

Dan sambungan itu dimatikan begitu saja.

Dan selanjutnya Junmyeon dan Baekhyun akan saling bertatapan penuh arti dan tertawa puas setelahnya . Entah pada siapa tawa mereka tujukan. Dan lebih bodohnya lagi mereka menelpon si Wu itu sekali lagi. Mereka benar-benar mencari perkara.

Oh bisa dirasakan penderitaan si sulung Wu itu, tidur siang yang diganggu dengan seenaknya oleh duo stalker perusuh. Awalnya mereka juga ingin menelpon Chan Lie tapi sepengetahuan Baekhyun yang sudah benar-benar hapal jadwal si Wu bersaudara itu mulai jadwal sekolah sampai bimbel, Chan Lie sedang berada di sekolahnya belajar tambahan.

#######

Pagi menjelang siang itu di sekolah Junmyeon dan Baekhyun sedang di adakan Porseni. Sedang asyik-asyiknya menonton serta mendukung tim perwakilan kelas, mereka tiba-tiba di kejutkan dengan kedatangan si sulung keluarga Wu yang dengan cool nya berjalan mendekat ke pinggir lapangan dan sangat dekat jaraknya dengan si duo stalker.

Junmyeon serasa ingin berteriak saja. Baekhyun masih shock.

Oh Shit, mereka baru ingat beberapa fakta

Fakta satu : Sekarang Sekolahnya mengadakan PORSENI

Fakta dua : Si sulung Wu itu bersahabat dengan beberapa siswa di sekolah mereka

Fakta tiga : Orang-orang akan bebas keluar masuk sekolah saat PORSENI

Dan ketiga fakta itu sudah sangat menjelaskan sekali penyebab keberadaan WU YIFAN itu di sekolah mereka.

Dan sepertinya mereka benar-benar beruntung hari itu karena selain bisa berada dekat dengan objek 'stalkerisasinya'/? mereka juga sempat beradu debat dengan si Wu itu. Atau bisa di bilang debat antara supporter yang masing-masing membela timnya sampai titik darah penghabisan. Haha well it's their lucky day.

#####

Hari selanjutnya benar-benar tidak ada yang special bagi Junmyeon dan Baekhyun, mereka hanya duduk sambil bercanda di dalam kelas. Karena sekolah masih mengadakan PORSENI dan tim kelas bertanding di siang bolong seperti ini, mereka jadi malas untuk menjadi suporter.

Sesaat sementara heboh tertawa mereka tiba-tiba menghentikan tawanya dan saling berpandangan satu sama lain.

"apa kau mendengar suara motor barusan?" Tanya Junmyeon masih dalam suasana diamnya

"aku rasa aku mendengarnya" Ucap Baekhyun mencoba untuk santai

"apa kau sepemikiran denganku?" Tanya Junmyeon masih dengan raut wajah yang blank

"kurasa iya, CEPAT TUNGGU APA LAGI ITU PASTI DIA!" pekik Baekhyun meyakinkan Junmyeon.

Dan tanpa perintah dua kali dari Baekhyun, Junmyeon segera bangkit dari kursinya dan berlali keluar kelas dan sekejap mereka kembali lagi ke dalam kelas. Dan benar saja, suara motor yang tadi mereka dengar adalah suara motor sport milik Yifan. Hah, bahkan suara motornya pun di hapal luar kepala oleh mereka.

"Arhhh itu benar dia,, apa yang harus kulakukan?" Junmyeon memekik tertahan saking exicted_nya -_-

"ah,, sepertinya ia menuju kantin ayo.. ini kesempatan langka" Ucap Baekhyun cepat sambil menarik sebelah tangan Junmyeon. Bergegas ke kantin.

######

Dan di sinilah mereka sekarang, di samping kelas dekat kantin sekolahnya. Mereka hanya mengamati hal yang dilakukan sang target.

"Hey kau tak mau melihatnya?" Tanya Baekhyun. Matanya masih senantiasa mengawasi si 'target'

"yak.. yak malu tauu.. gawat,, gawat ia melihat kearah kita" bisik Junmyeon. Baru saja ia memberanikan diri untuk melihat sang 'target', tapi matanya langsung bertumbukan dengan kedua mata elang itu yang juga melihat ke arahnya.

"gawat dia beranjak dari tempatnyaaaa,, ayo bersembunyi, cepattt" bisik Baekhyun sengit.

########

Dan benar-benar konyol,, percaya atau tidak mereka sekarang bersembunyi di dalam toilet. Benar-benar bodoh…

"apa kau yakin ia menunjuk nunjuk kita tadi?" Tanya Junmyeon

"iyyyyaaa,, aku bersumpah melihat ia menunjuk kearah kita sebelum kita benar2 pergi" yakin Baekhyun

"lalu sekarang bagaimana?" Tanya Junmyeon lagi

"apanya yang bagaimana?" Baekhyun bertanya balik

"Aishh, kitanya bagaimana? Apa kau mau di toilet ini terus?" kesal Junmyeon.

Baekhyun menarik nafas dan menghembuskannya kasar "Baiklah, aku akan periksa dulu keadaan di luar, kalau aman kita akan keluar dari sini dan segera berlari menuju kelas, oke" jelas Baekhyun

Dan dengan di balasnya ucapannya tadi dengan anggukan dari Junmyeon, Baekhyun membuka sedikit pintu toilet dan melihat sekeliling. AMAN. GOOD.

dan dengan aba-aba dari Baekhyun, mereka berdua langsung menerobos dan berlari keluar. Saat telah mencapai pembelokan koridor kelasnya, tiba-tiba orang yang sedari tadi menjadi target mereka muncul di hadapan mereka dengan muka yang terkejut juga. Mereka hampir saja bertabrakan jika bukan karena reflek Yi Fan yang cepat menghindar.

"Oh Hai,, kalian yang sedari tadi melihat kearah ku kan?" Tanya Yi Fan mencoba ramah, dan entah kapan muncul smirk pada wajahnya. "kenapa? Apakah aku punya masalah dengan kalian?" belum kedua stalker itu menjawab pertanyaan pertamanya, ia sudah melontarkan pertanyaan lagi.

Wah gawat,, raut wajah keduanya sudah pucat sekali.

"hey, calm down.. tidak usah seserius itu.. aku tidak akan menagih uang karena telah memperhatikan aku"

"kau,, siapa namamu? Sepertinya kita berteman social media?" Tanya Yi Fan lagi

"aa..a..aku? Byun Baekhyun imnida. oh bbenarkah? Kita teman social media? Oh hehe" Jawab Baekhyun dengan sedikit gugup

"ahhh, kau jahat sekali tidak mengenalku.. sebagai permintaan maaf, katakan pada temanmu yang satu ini…" Yi Fan menggantung kalimatnya sambil menunjuk Junmyeon.

Sadar jika ia di tunjuk Yi Fan, Junmyeon hanya semakin menunduk. Dan Baekhyun masih setia menunggu lanjutan kalimat Yi Fan.

"katakana padanya, jangan lagi memerhatikanku dari jauh.. jangan lagi menelponku dengan tidak bertanggung jawab seperti itu…"

" ..K..KeNAPA?" belum selesai Yi Fan berbicara, ucapanya tiba-tiba terhenti karena pekikan tertahan yang keluar dari mulut Junmyeon.

'Oh Tuhan,, kenapa aku harus berkata seperti itu, bodoh.. bodoh' Junmyeon merutuki dirinya dalam hati

Yifan semakin menyeringai lebar "Kenapa? Oh oh apakah ucapanku tdi benar? Padahal aku hanya menarik kesimpulan secara asal saja"

Sudah tamat riwayat Junmyeon kali ini, rasa-rasanya dia benar-benar ingin mengubur dirinya hidup hidup saking malunya. Untung siswa siswi sekolahnya tengah fokus pada beberapa pertandingan di lapangan. Kalau tidak bisa bisa dia akan menjadi tontonan gratis banyak orang.. huaaa dirinya benar-benar di permalukan habis-habisan.

"HEY…" Baekhyun mencoba membela sahabatnya yang tengah di permalukan habis-habisan sedikit kesal pada dirinya sendiri karena di saat saat seperti ini di benar benar tidak tau harus bicara apa,, masalahnya di lubuk hatinya ia juga merasa bahwa kegiatan 'menstalker' yang selama ini ia lakukan bersama teman seperjuangannya cukup banyak merugikan pihak Yi Fan sendiri.

"Huh,, jadi bagaimana?" Tanya Yi Fan entah pada siapa, mungkin untuk kedua orang di hadapannya ini.

"Bagaimana apanya?" aisss,, Baekhyun merutuk dalam hati untuk kedua kalinya karena sifat mendadak blanknya tiba-tiba kambuh.

"bagaimana selanjutnya? Aku hanya merasa kecewa pada temanmu itu.. mengapa ia hanya memerhatikanku dari jauh? Seharusnya ia datang ke hadapanku dan berkenalan denganku.. apakah kau tidak ingin lebih dekat denganku?" raut wajah Yi Fan yang sebelumnya terpasang seringai lebar, berganti dengan senyuman tulus, setelah mengucapkan kalimat Tanya terakhirnya.

"APAAAA?" dan teriakan ini keluar dari mulut dua bersahabat itu.

"Ahh langsung saja.. sepertinya kalian terlalu lambat untuk mengerti.. jujur saja, aku sudah lama tau jika kalian berdua menguntitku" Satu lirikan sebal dari Baekhyun karena tidak rela di bilang penguntit oleh Yi Fan. Tapi ia tetap tidak bergeming, ia hanya memberikan kesempatan pada Yi Fan menyelesaikan penjelasaannya.

"awalnya aku merasa risih, tpi kelamaan aku juga tidak tahu mengapa aku menyukai di perhatikan olehmu Kim Jun Myeon. Jdi sebagai permintaan maaf, kau harus menjadi pacarku"

"APAAAAA?" lagi-lagi mereka menciptakan paduan suara memekakan telinga itu. Yi Fan saja hanya sanggup menutup telinga cepat-cepat.

"aduuuhh,, kenapa kalian terlalu berisik.. pokoknya tidak ada penolakan. Ah tanggal berapa hari ini? 22 Mei? Oh berarti itu tanggal jadian kita Junmyeon-ah.. sudah dulu yah aku harus pulang, ibuku menyuruhku untuk menjaga toko" dan dengan satu tarikan nafas ia menyelesaikan kalimatnya, lalu mengelus puncak kepala Junmyeon dan mengecup dahinya beberapa saat dan pergi begitu saja. Meninggalkan dua orang gadis yang masih mematung di tempatnya.

Belum ada satu menit Yifan datang kembali

"oh iya,, maaf aku lupa.. Chan Lie menyuruhku menitipkan salam padamu Byun Baek Hyun. dan juga ia meminta nomor mu padaku,, haruskah aku memberikannya? Atau kusuruh saja ia memintanya sendiri padamu?"

~~~END~~~

Annyeong Fika Imnida^^

Huaaaaa ini ff pertama yang aku post,, udah lama sih pengen nyoba-nyoba buat ff sendiri. entah kebayang dengan hasil curhatan sahabat-sahabat aku jdilah idenya mengalir begitu saja.. Tapi kesalahannya pasti masih banyak karena masih amatir.. hehe harap di maklumi.. kalo boleh minta saran biar karya selanjutnya lebih baik. oke dah sekian cuap-cuapnya hope you like it All


End file.
